


On the Run

by mizzm29



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizzm29/pseuds/mizzm29
Summary: It was another mission that was supposed to be a breeze. But what happens when Bonnie finds herself between a rock and a hard place? Bonnie must take matters into her own hands to make it out alive and figure out what to do with the responsibility that is thrusted upon herself.Disclaimer: I don't know the characters of TVD. I just like to write them in different scenarios is all.





	On the Run

It was just like any other day. We were all at the mall saving the world from the evil monsters seeking to destroy this world and the vulnerable humans along with it. Turbo being one of the oldest and assumed leader of our group had decided to take on the biggest of them all and we each had picked the rest that was in the midst of terrorizing the poor civilians that were stuck in the middle of it all. I just didn't know that one of the evil monsters that would be doing such thing would be one of us, "Jeremy?" The look of panic and guilt apparent on his face as he used himself to shield what was behind him. "What's going on," I asked as I approached him and he held his hand out to stop me. 

"Stay back," he warned. 

"Jer..." dodging the ball of light that he shot out at me I crouched in amazement as I was met by tiny curious beady eyes. Tilting my head, my attention was pulled back when Jer shot me with his beam of light and I was sent crashing into the wall. "Fuck," I hissed as I pulled out of the imprint my body made into the wall and glared at the guy who was supposed to be on our side. He held a hard stare as if warning me that if I took another step he would shoot me with his death rays. But I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips as I stared at the punk. Accepting his challenge, I stepped forward and flashed forward. Running at the speed of light all around, I couldn't help to taunt him as his eyes went all about trying to catch me. But I was just too fast for him as I jumped and slugged him right in the jaw. Hearing the crack as he stumbled back I landed various hard body shots until he caught my rhythm and somehow caught hold of my neck as he glared at me. 

"Enough!" 

But I didn't have enough as I gripped tightly onto his wrist before me and twisted it with a hard crack and twirled to kick him in the face sending him tumbling back into the wall. Grinning as I noticed him coughing up blood, I walked up to him and ignored the memories that told me to stop. He was one of us, one of my thoughts came to mind as I walked up to see him struggling to move. He's not just one of us, you are close to him! This is Jer the guy you like, these stupid thoughts began to cloud my mind. Moving to taking him by the throat, I was brought to the present as I dug my nails into his skin and he groaned as sparks flew off of him with an attempt to fight me off but I persisted through the annoying sting. Glaring into his eyes, they seemed to soften as if he knew. He had fucked up. He had betrayed. He was in the wrong as he stopped struggling. "I'm sorry," he choked as I drove my free fist into his chest and gripped at his thrumming heart. Feeling the electricity lick my hand, I bit the corner of my lip as fought the instinct to let go. Watching his eyes slightly roll, I almost lost my resolve but the sounds of fighting from outside the store that we were in brought me back to my reality. Turbo along with the rest of the gang would never let this slid for him or for me. Forcing my hands around his electric shocking heart, I tugged to have Jer take hold and stop my hand. "Please Bonnie, I have no room to ask such a favor from you but please...please protect her." Not making sense of his request, he tugged at my hand and it came out of his chest along with his bloody heart. "Her name Jaslynn. Jaslynn," Jer coughed as his vision started to blur while he tried to hold on as long as he could. Watching the small child with fear in her eyes come out from the corner that she had hid in. Seeing those bluest of blue eyes dart from him to the woman he had been fighting. He nodded for her to come forward as he took in the small child that came to stand next to him before looking at the one person he knew he could entrust. "Bonnie this is my daughter." Turning his attention back on Jaslynn, he mesmerized her porcelain skin, dark brown hair and of course her eyes. "Jaslynn this is your auntie Bonnie. She's going to take care of you. Okay? Be nice and listen to her. I love you baby..." were the last words he breathed as he stilled. 

Bonnie trembled as she placed his heart where the gaping hole in his chest she made was. Darting her eyes to the young girl that was crying. She panicked as she looked back and forth between the two. Taking hold of Jer's lifeless body she frantically shook him. "Jer? Jer? Jeremy," she squeaked. A loud explosion had her instantly taking the crying girl into her arms and holding her against her chest. Gazing down, she was met with fearful blue eyes. Cursing herself as she looked back to Jer's lifeless body, she shook the confusion and looked to the small girl who's eyes stayed glued up at her as if asking her what would happen to her. "It's...it's going to be okay," Bonnie breathed as if trying to also convince herself and gently pressed the girl's head onto her chest and stood as she wrapped her arms around the small frame of the girl to protect her. Quickly peeking out of the store, she noticed everyone still engrossed with the evil opponents they faced. Rushing out of the store, she flashed past everyone and stopped as she saw Turbo falling as if slow motion and suddenly being crushed then swallowed whole by the monster he had been fighting. 

"Nooo..." Supreme screamed out in horror as Tubo's gear was spat out covered in blood and his guts. 

All the fighting had stopped as everyone's attention was pulled to the main floor where someone that was covered in a black cloak came into view and slowly walked to turn to look at everyone. But Bonnie on the other hand felt the small girl shifting in her arms, reminding her of her original plan. She didn't have time to mourn her big brother as she flashed up and into the stair case as the super heroes began fighting this mysterious cloaked person. Placing her palm onto the wall, Bonnie focused her energy and pushed. Using both her strength and speed the wall rumbled and shook before it burst and granted Bonnie an escape. Flashing out of the building, she rushed away trying her best to not look back. But the loud bang followed by a ground shaking explosion had her tumbling onto the ground. Shielding the child and taking all the impact, she pushed herself back on her feet and saw the entire mall up in flames with a man jumping out of the escape she had created. But this wasn't just your ordinary man, it was a minion she had called them. Their makeup was human but it was their eyes that gave them away. Their eyes were filled with white glowing lights as if they had flashlights for eyes. She couldn't understand why their eyes looked like that when they were nothing but dark pain in the ass creatures. As more and more filled out of the mall, she was grateful for the panicking humans that were running every which way so she could blend in. Spotting a discarded jacket on the ground, she picked it up and flung it around herself and zipped it up to see that it snuggly held the girl who clung to her midsection tightly. Hissing as she sensed the minions gaining, she also took notice that there were a couple bright white lights on the houses and knew there were far too many of them around for her to flash away. She would be figured out of the crowd. Though she wouldn't of minded it, she had another life to consider as she coolly rushed away at a human pace. 

Bonnie could sense other supers around her and took notice of Elena who was racing away on the other side of the road. Fighting off the minions with her red lights that flashed from her hands. As she was about to call out to her, she found Tyler standing at one of the tables drinking alcohol as if people weren't running away and screaming bloody murder. Rushing up to him, she caught his hand and glared at him. "Tyler! What are you doing?!" 

"They killed him," he shook his head in disbelief. "They killed Turbo," he growled as he pulled his hand away and drank his bottle of alcohol. Downing it in one go, he threw the bottle onto the ground and Bonnie stepped back to watch the glass shatter on the ground before he popped open another bottle. "Now I'm going to kill them! I'm going to kill all of them!" 

"Tyler, Tyler we don't have time for this," she tried to tell him as she noticed that the minions were starting to circle. 

"I have time for this," he grumbled as he sensed a small child Bonnie was holding. Shaking his head, he knew he had to do this alone even though he would have liked the help. He shoved her away and gave her a look to run. Drinking more of the alcohol that Turbo had warned him about not drinking so much of, he burped as he started to make a scene to have the attention on him. "C'mon on out you fucking little shits," he called as he watched Bonnie reluctantly turn to leave. 

Bonnie knew what he was doing and she felt a pull at her heart strings as she turned away and kept moving with the crowds of people trying to run. She was shoved into an open tent restaurant as she could still hear Tyler shouting out to the minions to come at him. Swearing under her breath as she realized she was trapped with no other exit, there were people being pushed aside and into the tent where she found herself squished into the corner of it. When Bonnie heard Tyler screaming out as he was overwhelmed by the countless minions, her gaze shot down to the fearful blue eyes that was looking up at her. "Close your eyes," she breathed to the small girl who did what she was told and Bonnie nestled her head back into her chest and did the same. Letting the people who were pushing and shoving at each other as other people came filing in to steer out of the way of the minions who were ripping Tyler to shreds. Bonnie didn't mind feeling her body sway from side to side from all the panicked humans because she knew that meant she was alive. But she didn't know how long she would live for as she listened to Tyler's screams being silenced by the growls and grunts of the minions. Trying to calm her pounding heart to better listen to what was going on, she was kept her eyes closed knowing that if the minions would lock eyes with her it would be over for her and the child she was holding. 

"They're leaving," someone gasped in relief. 

Bonnie felt relieved as she slowly opened her eyes and was met by the blue eyed blond, "Caroline!" It was no wonder that she wasn't spotted with Caroline's power of invisibility. "I didn't even see you..."

"I know," she grinned as her smile faded. "I was trying to convince Tyler to keep running with me. But he instead wanted to drink when you came along." Gazing at the bump protruding through Bonnie's midsection. "I had to save you." Caroline wrapped an arm over Bonnie's shoulder as she walked them towards the exit of the tent. Peeking out, she looked and sure enough the minions were retreating. Gazing at the blood bath they left of Tyler's guts, she turned the duo invisible and walked down the streets with the other exhausted and confused humans. "We have to find somewhere safe to hide." 

"Yeah we do," Bonnie couldn't agree more.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a dream I had last night and wanted to write it out. I used the TVD characters in place of the people in my dream, using Bonnie in my perspective of course. Yeah I know I have really active dreams, so weird. The minions I wrote in here looked like the ghost boyfriend in Bly Manor from Netflix with those pure lights of eyes, yeah that's the type of eyes they had. Oh and as you can see in this the gang has super hero powers rather than supernatural ones. I went from first person to third which is something I might choose to do with this fic if I so desire to pursue adding to this. Anyway, thanks for letting me indulge in writing out my weird dream. Hope ya'll are having a great day/night!


End file.
